Rize Umeno
Rize Umeno (梅野利世, Umeno Rize) Background Here you should write about your OC's academic expirience, before-plot childhood, family, how did she become what she is today (e.g. if she's an ANBU why and when did it happen, the reasons for being chosen etc. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance Rize has pale skin, pink eyes, and wavy plum hair with straight bangs and little pieces that frame her face, her hair comes down to her waist and is always kept in twin buns with scrunchies. She wears a set of silver studs and has beauty mark on the right side of her mouth. Rize tends to wear very modest clothing and refrains from showing to much skin. In Part I Rize wears a jacket with loose sleeves and a skirt. She wears a pair of black gloves and mesh armor on her legs and arms, and lastly she wears a pair of low heeled open toed boots andkeeps her headband around her waist. In Part II Rize doesn't change up her look by that much. Her hair changes slightly, she no longer has pieces framing her face but still keeps her bangs, the scrunchies are replaced with ribbons. Her jacket is switched out with a similar one with shorter sleeves that barely reach her elbow rather than mid-forearm. Her skirt is similar to the old one but has a slit up the side for better movement, her gloves, armor mesh and boots, and her headband stays the same. In The Last Rize changes her look drastically. Her twin buns sit slightly lower and the ribbons are replaced with a smaller set. She keeps her bangs and has long hairs that reach her shoulders framing her face. Rize replaces her jacket and skirt with an above the knee length dress with a thick band around the middle tied in a bow in the back. The dress has loose sleeves that sit above her wrists. Rize swaps out her boots for a pair of crisscross strapped sandals and keeps her gloves and only wears the armor mesh on her legs along with wearing pink lipstick Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I:) Part II: Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point * Rize's first name means beautiful world with 麗 (ri) meaning "lovely, beautiful" combined with 世 (ze) meaning "world" ** While her last name means plum tree field with "梅" (ume) meaning plum and "野" (no) meaning field. * According to databooks ** Rize done decently well in the academy and placed relatively well but was not first of her class ** Rize's hobbies include sewing, shopping, and reading up on criminals ** Rize's favorite food is goya champuru, while her least favorite is anything sweet ** Rize would like to battle with her friend Ryuko ** Rize is afraid of being forgotten Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:Draft